Sombody to Love
by LogieBearIsHot
Summary: Anna Greene is a sexy rebelious teen punk/pop star. She gets signed to Rocque Records and stars to work with BTR. She starts to fall for one of the guys and she will do anything to get him, even if it means coming between him and his already girlfriend!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Somebody To Love**

Chapter 1: Green Day is Awesome!

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were all standing in the middle of the studio waiting for Gustavo to make some special announcement he had called them here for.

"Alright dogs!" Gustavo yelled walking back and forth in the studio. "I am guessing you are all aware of who Anna Greene?"

"Oh man she's hot!" James exclaimed. Gustavo just glared at him.

"Anyways… she has ditched her old record company and has gotten signed here at Rocque Records." Gustavo continued talking.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean Anna Greene, _the_ Anna Greene will be singing here, at Rocque Records?" Kendall asked. He couldn't believe his ears; Anna Greene is the hottest new punk/pop superstar and she was going to be working at Roque Records!

"Yes! She has also agreed to sing a new song with you dogs!" Gustavo said, "So please be on your best behavior, she should be here in a few minutes. Kelly is showing her the Palm Woods."

Gustavo walked away into his office leaving the four pop stars speechless.

"Oh my god! I can't believe the hottest chick ever is going to be working on a song with _us_!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Who is Anna Greene?" Logan asked making the three other boys to stare at him with their mouths hung open. He truly had no idea who this Anna Greene was but she obviously was pretty popular and attractive since of what Kendall, James, and Carlos have said about her.

"You're joking right?" James asked with disbelief in his voice, "Anna Greene is the most beautiful punk goddess to walk this planet!"

Before Logan could say anything else Kelly and Anna walked into the studio. She was tall, skinny, and most of all beautiful. Her hair was wavy and black that went down past her shoulder, with red highlights. She had on black leather skinny jeans with black and red converses that say _**CAN'T TOUCH THIS**_. She had on a red tank top that said _**SEXY BEAST**_. She had lacey gloves on and 3 necklaces on, one long, the second medium and the third short.

"Hey guys, this is Anna!" Kelly said holding her clipboard in one hand and her cell phone in the other hand.

"Hello boys." Anna said and smiled seductively at them.

Logan stared at her, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"Hi! I'm James." James said grabbing Anna's hand and kissed it. "May I say you are way more gorgeous in person." Anna raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. _She probably got that all the time _Logan thought to himself.

"I'm Kendall," Kendall said, "This is Carlos, and that is Logan!" He pointed at Logan and Carlos.

Logan held out his hand politely for her to shake, she took it and stared into his eyes. He gave her his signature crooked smile and let go of her hand.

"You're really pretty!" Carlos said practically drooling over her.

"Hmm thanks." She said and started to walk over into the sound booth but stopped when she saw Logan still staring at her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She whispered into Logan's ear and ran her hand down his arm making him shiver. He felt his face heat up; he looked back and watched her walk away. She turned around and winked at him.

"Dude! Did you see that?" Kendall asked elbowing Logan in his side.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"She totally just flirted with you!" He exclaimed staring at Anna while she read threw the lyrics for their song.

"Well? Are you guys going to come sing or what?" She asked and motioned them into the sound booth. They walked in and stood in a circle around the microphones. The music started to play and they got ready to sing.

**(BTR):**  
Oooh Aaah

**(Kendall):**  
For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink a swim  
Watch 'em play for you  
For you I'd be…

**(Anna):**  
(whoa)

**(Kendall):  
**Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
But baby listen

**(Logan):**  
I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
**(Anna):**  
(Somebody to love)  
**(Logan):  
**I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
**(Anna and James):**  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)

**(Carlos):  
**Every day I bring the sun around  
Sweep away the clouds  
Smile for me (smile for me)  
I would take every second every single time  
Spending like my last dime  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
But baby listen

**(BTR):  
**I just need somebody to love (oh no no no no no no)  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
**(Anna):  
**(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
**(BTR):  
**Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody) x2  
I just need somebody to love

**(Logan and Anna):  
**And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things (yeah)  
But what I really want I can't find  
Cause money can't find me  
Somebody to love (oh whoa)  
Find me somebody to love (oh whoa)

**(BTR and Anna):  
**I need somebody to love (yeah)  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
I swear I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody to love)

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
Is she out there  
Is she out there

**(Logan):  
**I just need somebody to love

Everyone looked at each other in astonishment.

"Wow…" Gustavo began, "That was surprisingly good."

"I know! We sounded awesome!" Carlos yelled into to the microphone making Gustavo and Kelly plug their ears because of how loud he sounded.

"Carlos!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Opps, sorry." He apologized giving everyone a week smile.

"No Carlos, again Green Day is awesome! You guys still need a lot of work." Everyone sighed.

"Alright, from the top!" Gustavo yelled and everyone began to sing the song again.

After about 2 hours of practicing Gustavo had finally let them go back to the Palm Woods to relax.

James quickly rushed over to Anna.

"So what are you doing later?" James asked giving her a flirty smile.

"Uhh not you." Anna said with sass in her voice.

"Excuse me?" James asked raising both of his eyebrows in shock.

"You heard me!" She said. "Now where did your cute shy friend go?"

"Oh Logan? He probably went back to the palms woods to see Camille." James said, "Wait! Cute? You think Logan is cute? Compared to this?" He pointed to his face.

"Uh yeah, and who is Camille." Anna asked curiously.

"His girlfriend." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Girlfriend? Hmm, I like a challenge." She said and pushed past James.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend! She's a palm tree so she's even more of a challenge!" James yelled to Anna but she just ignored him and continued to walk out of the studio.

"How could she like Logan over me? I'm the face!" James said to himself doing the hand gesture by his face like he always does.

**(A/N: So this was the first chapter for this story (obviously). I love the song somebody to Love by Usher/Justin Bieber. (It's awesome). Just saying ;)**

**Anyways… I have had this idea for a new rebellious girl to come to the palm woods and seduce Logan hahaha so I hope you liked this! I will probably have the next chapter up sometime in the next week or so!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Somebody To Love**

Anna walked into the pool area. Carlos was talking to the Jennifer's, Kendall was sitting next to Jo eating pizza, and Logan was sitting next to Camille talking. As soon as she spotted Logan she started to walk towards him. She liked Logan and his whole shy, smart boy look. Most people would figure that a girl like Anna would be more into 'bad boys' but she wasn't. They were always such douches and all they cared about was making love which she didn't do with anyone.

She walked over to Logan and took a seat on his lap

"Hey cutie." She said and ran her hands threw his hair which made Camille start to get angry. Anna was pretty light so it wasn't a lot of weight on him.

Logan's eyes got wide and just stared at Anna.

"Logan, who is she?" Camille asked trying to stay calm.

"Dummm, ummm, this, this is…ummm…Anna! Anna Greene, who needs to get off my lap!" He said and slightly pushed her off of him. But she hopped back on it.

"I don't think so." She whispered in his ear.

"Umm Anna, this is Camille my _girlfriend_." He said emphasizing the word girl friend.

She moved her hand down his neck and down his chest making his chest get tight.

"Yeah his _girl friend_!" Camille said getting more and more angry.

"Anna could I talk to you…alone?" Logan asked gritting his teeth.

"Sure, I can talk to you…_alone_." Anna said and got up off of Logan but made sure she lightly grazed her hand over his groin making Camille's blood boil.

He pulled her out into the lobby making sure they were behind a wall so Camille wouldn't see them incase Anna tried to do something.

"What was that!" Logan yelled at Anna. Logan was up against the wall with Anna right in front of him.

"Mmm what was what?" She said and started to mess with the buttons on his shirt.

"You were sitting on my lap, calling me cutie and touching me and stuff! I do have a girl friend!" He exclaimed.

"What's your point?" She whispered into his ear. She started to plant light kisses on the back of his ear and moved down to his jaw line. For a second he let her but then remembered how wrong it was.

"Stop!" He said. But she didn't stop, instead she started sucking on his neck. Now he was getting really nervous since she could give him a hickey. He couldn't even lie that it was Camille's since him and Camille never kiss that much.

He pushed her away from him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You can't kiss me! Were not boyfriend and girlfriend!" He said getting frustrated.

Suddenly everyone in the lobby started staring at us. He pulled her over and into the stairway so nobody could hear them.

"Listen Anna, you're really pretty and nice and a great singer but we just can't be together." He said nicely.

"Just…wait…" She said giving him a smirk and walked out of the stairway.

Logan went back to the pool to tell Camille everything was settled and that nothing is going on between him and Anna.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Weeks had gone by since that day, Big Time Rush and Anna Greene's new single had been released to iTunes and made #1 five weeks in a row! Anna continued to flirt with me non-stop which wasn't helping Camille and I's relationship. We were fighting constantly and we could barely even go a day without getting mad at each other.

The Palm Woods School was having the 2nd annual school dance. Big Time Rush was going to perform again but this year they were going to sing 'Nothing Even Matters.'

I was sitting outside in the lobby waiting for Camille to come down so they could go to the dance together. He looked down at his watch to see it was 8:20PM. The dance started at 8:00PM so she's at least ten minutes late.

Where is she? I was starting to get frustrated since Camille was never late to anything! I found myself checking my texts every 30 seconds just to make sure I hasn't missed anything.

"Waiting for Camille?" Anna asked, sneaking up behind me.

"Oh uh yeah." I said and looked up at the girl sitting down next to him. Her black hair was straightened so it came down a little past her shoulder. She was wearing a purple and black strapless dress with black lacy gloves and converses. "Where's your date?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "I don't have a date."

"What, you don't?" I asked confused. I was sure that Anna did have a date. I mean its Anna, how could she _not_ have a date?

She smiled at me. "No, I'm not really into dances. But you know we should do something to pass the time away…before Camille gets here." She said seductively.

"Umm, uhhh like what?" I asked hesitantly. I was always very tempted around Anna but I knew I had to keep faithful to Camille.

"Something like this:" She said and started to kiss down his neck. I let her kiss me for a second but soon pushed her away. I really liked it when Anna would kiss me. Probably even more then I liked it when Camille kissed me but I couldn't go out with Anna. Not only because I am with Camille but also because it would totally ruin my reputation as the 'goody-goody-smart-boy'.

"As tempting as that sounds, I am going to have to pass." I said to Anna.

"Why?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Because…Camille could be coming any minute! She would see us." I said making Anna disappointed.

"Well, we could always go somewhere more private." She offered.

Hmmm, private? Camille _was_ nowhere to be found. Should I go make-out with Anna? I mean it's Anna Greene! Who wouldn't want to make-out with her? But what if Camille catches us? Screw Camille, I'm going to go with Anna! And Camille isn't even here so she won't even know.

"You know what? Let's go make-out in that supply closet!" I said. I stood up and grabbed Anna's hand.

She smirked at me. "That's more like it." She said and followed me into the closet. I closed the door and locked it to make sure Buddha Bob doesn't come in. I pulled her close to me and looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled down into a kiss. I moved my hands to her lower back and pulled her even closer to me. I pulled away to get a breath of air.

"Wow that was…wow." I stammered. She smiled and me again.

She pushed me into the wall and started to kiss me again. She started to suck on my neck. I truly didn't care if Camille found out. Anna was so sexy and spontaneous where as Camille was kind of boring to be honest. She moved her lips back onto mine. I put my hands on her sides and pulled her closer to me. I pried her lips open with my tongue for an entrance. But our make-out session was brutally interrupted when someone started pounding on the door.

We pulled away from each other not knowing what to do.

"LOGAN! OPEN UP! CAMILLE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Kendall yelled to me and Anna.

Uh oh…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
